Dash the Turtle
Dash the Turtle Dash lived with his family and others in the town called Videra. One day a giant robot was attacking the peaceful town. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the robot. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the robot. But with Dash's help they both defeated the robot created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped Sonic on many occasions. Abilities Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. Speed: can run fast, about 1'040 mph, due to bieng trained by Sonic Super Peel out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry. Strength: Funny thing, he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo, but he cant preform a hadouken. Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time Transformations Ultra dash: When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he He turns into Ultra Dash. Powers *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. Personality Dash is usually very timid and usually doesnt know his own strengh. He also gets very upset about people noticing his spines look like a court jester hat. He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Sonic Riders Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Weapon: Spiked sword Story: (coming soon) Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!" "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *Its unknown how Dash gets into his shell, but when he is in it, the shell looks like a koopa shell from Super Mario Bros. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *Videra was originaly going to be spring yard zone. Info Nickname(s): The 5th Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Shelly,Reptile Sex: Male Age: 15 Colour: Turquoise Eye Colour: Blue Alignment: Good Clothing:Brown, white, orange and blue shoes,White gloves with grey wristbands Occupation: Freedom Fighter Friends: Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Static the Cat, Sam the rabbit,Hint the Lion Aquaintances:Tobias The Hedgehog Enemies: anyone evil Family: Josh the turtle Love intrests: None weaknesess: Cannot stay in really warm climates like deserts, dying of course Favourites:Twinkies, Bacon, and Video Games Theme song:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZUrgXjZR00 Voice Actor: me (i'll record my voice sometime) Gallery Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit Dash the turtle by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by sam237 dash the turtle - Copy.png|RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! - lol hope you like, I haven't found a sonic character this challenging to draw in aaageeess, so it was good fun drawing him - Lozza Chibi dash.png|Dash the Turtle, Chibi style Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 1.47.07 PM.png|Dash 8-bit with clothes on (made by P.Squidy) Dash sonic 3 sprite.png|Dash sonic 3 sprite Dash the turtle sonic battle style.png|Dash the turtle-sonic battle style (i hope you like it buddy, SKF92 © ) Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Category:Turtle Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Mobian Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super form Category:Friends with Chao Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Free Runners Category:Teenager Category:Reptiles Category:Fursona